ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Powerpuff Power Hour/Tropes
The long awaited Grand Finale of the 2016 Powerpuff Girls series ends with a Crossover with the 1998 original in a battle with the 2016 incarnations' enemy, Silico, as he plans to wipe out the entire PPG multiverse, along with the 2016 and 1998 universes. Tropes * Absent-Minded Professor: Mostly the 2016 incarnation of Professor Utonium than his 1998 counterpart. * Animation Bump/Art Shift: Despite the 2016 incarnations entering the 1998 universe (as the original series was animated by Rough Draft Studios), they still retain their Sunmin Image Pictures Co. look throughout the episode. *Always Someone Better: The original Powerpuff Girls are this to their reboot counterparts. *Arson, Murder & Jaywalking: 1998!Buttercup calls the 2016!Powerpuff Girls by their certain traits while calling them out. * Back for the Finale: Many characters from the 1998 series that hadn't made it in the 2016 series make a small appearance in the crossover. Those being: **The villains: ***Giant Fishballoon ***Roach Coach ***Femme Fatale ***Sedusa **Pokey Oaks' students: ***Mitch Michelson ***Mike Believe ***Elmer Sglue ***Joey Finkelmeyer ***Harry Pitt ***Clara ***Kristen ***Billy **And what would the original series be without the Talking Dog? * Big Bad: Silico. * Big Damn Heroes: The 2016!Powerpuff Girls answer the Powerpuff hotline and they get the word Princess Morbucks has robbed the jewelry store, and head out without their 1998 counterparts or supervision to stop her. * Call-Back: ** 2016!Bubbles lets out a fart as the girls stay the night with their 1998 counterparts. ** After discovering about SIlico's plan told by the Professors, the latter even says that she "can't even", leading to 1998!Bubbles to ask what she means, referencing the moment in the episode "Painbow". 2016!Bubbles: I can't... 1998!Bubbles: Can't what? 2016!Bubbles: I can't even! 1998!Bubbles: Can't even what? 2016 Blossom and Buttercup: She literally can't even. 1998!Bubbles: Oh. She literally can't even what? * Canon Discontinuity/Discontinuity Nod: The 2016 series and 1998 series are separate universes, despite the Continuity Nods to the original series in "The Wrinklegruff Gals" and "Memory Lane of Pain". *Cliffhanger: The 1998!Girls prepare to fight their villains after their farewell to their 2016 versions after they fade from existence (this would not have been a cliffhanger, but the fight is not seen since the ending used the Narrator's ending from the original series). * Counterpart Comparison: Between the Blossoms and Buttercups. **2016!Blossom is more uptight and a neatfreak unlike her 1998 counterpart. **2016!Buttercup is more dumber, lazy, self-centered, untrustworthy and talks slang. * Crisis Crossover: The premise has Silico plotting to destroy the Powerpuff Girls by wiping out their world. * Crossover: Between the 2016 reboot and the 1998 original series. * Crossover Finale: The episode ends with the 2016!Powerpuffs (along with Silico) fading from existence. * Deadpan Snarker: 2016!Buttercup. * Doppelgänger Crossover: Averted with the 1998 and 2016 titular characters despite looking alike. Although Tom Kane voices both incarnations of the Professor. * Dumbass Has a Point: 1998!Bubbles points out that Silico's also apart of the 2016 dimension and that he, too, would be erased from existence. * Everyone Has Standards: Even though 1998!Buttercup is much more stubborn, she finds her 2016 counterpart infuriating, along with her being arrogant and self-centered. She's even annoyed with her overuse of "dude". * Excuse Plot: The reboot's entire premise was made as an excuse to end the reboot and revive the original series. * Famous Last Words: When 2016!Bubbles is about to cease to exist, she wishes that she and her sisters were more like their counterparts. * Grand Finale: A series finale of the panned reboot crossing over with the original critically acclaim series that started it all. * Hoisted by His Own Petard: Silico hadn't thought about finding a way to keep him from being wiped out from existence. * I Resemble That Remark: Blossom denies the fact that she's uptight and a neatfreak. * In the Style of...: The finale uses the 1998 series' opening title card and uses the end credits theme. * Jerkass Has a Point: Even though 1998!Buttercup may be stubborn, she's right about the 2016!Powerpuffs being loose cannons. * Kill 'em All: Silico has a plan to destroy the Powerpuff Girls by destroying their dimension. He even does this to the other universes to prevent them from getting help from their other counterparts. * Killed Off for Real: The reboot characters are erased from existence, along with the other incarnations of the series. * Mythology Gag: ** 1998!Buttercup believes that the 2016 Powerpuffs could be imposters that could put them in jail. ** 1998!Blossom thinks their the knockoff Powerpuffs.1998!Bubbles mentions Bunny after 2016!Bubbles mentioned Bliss. * Not So Similar: Between the 1998 and 2016 incarnations. * O.O.C. is Serious Business: 1998!Buttercup calls out the 2016!Powerpuff Girls. 1998!Bubbles: And I'd expect Blossom to call out someone. * Oh, Crap!: Silico gets this as he finds out he's fading from existence. * Parting Words Regret: 1998!Buttercup calls out the 2016 counterparts as "inferiors". At the end, 2016!Bubbles as she's the only one remaining, saying she wished they were like them. * Role Reprisal: Cathy Cavadini, Tara Strong, E.G. Daily and Jennifer Hale reprise the 1998 incarnations of Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Princess Morbucks, respectively. * Self-Deprecation: Meta-humor on the 2016 reboot's overwhelmed dislike is put to good use in the finale. ** The narrator brags about how long he was gone since the second season. ** After Reboot!Bubbles shouts at '98!Bubbles that her voice is annoying, '98!Bubbles is creeped out by her expression, referencing the facial expressions used throughout the reboot. ** '98!Buttercup tirades the Reboot!Powerpuffs for their personalities and traits. * Shout Out: First encountering the 1998!Buttercup, 2016!Buttercup says her voice sounds like a baby's, a reference to E.G. Daily's role as Tommy Pickles on Rugrats. * The Cameo: The three other incarnations (Whoopass Stew, Powerpuff Girls Z, and Dance Pantsed) are briefly seen on the Professor's computer, before being wiped from existence. * The End... Or is It?/Happy Ending Override: At the very end after defeating Silico, the 1998!Powerpuff Girls eye their villains awakening from unconsciousness. They get ready to fight them again. Fortunately, the finale led to giving the original series a revival. * "The Reason You Suck" Speech: After the 2016!Powerpuffs took on 1998!Princess Morbucks alone without the 1998!Powerpuffs along with them, they're displeased for not having them along to help. Followed by Buttercup calling them out for how they differ from her and her sisters. 1998!Buttercup: I don't know how you're praised for your outrageous buttkicking back in your world, but I think you don't deserve to be heroes! You look like us, but you don't act like us! (to 2016!Blossom) You're an uptight, tidy neatfreak! 2016!Blossom: Hey! I am not! 1998!Buttercup: Don't deny it! (to 2016!Bubbles) You're, like, a teenage version of our Bubbles! 2016!Bubbles: Really? Am I really that mature? 2016!Buttercup: Bubs, you're the same age as us. 1998!Buttercup And you! (approaching 2016!Buttercup) You're the most selfish, self-centered, lazy, incoherent person I've ever met! You keep saying "dude" all the time, you talk slang, you call your sisters by short versions of their names "Bloss" and "Bubs", and you think everyone else's problems are far less more important than yours! 2016!Butterup: Dude! Just because I have those traits, don't mean I only care about myself. 1998!Buttercup: Whatever, doesn't matter! You think you're much more smarter than us, more cooler than us, more cuter than us. But what I see... is a bunch of inferiors! (The 2016!Powerpuffs have their mouths open in shock of Buttercup's words, then look at each other shamelessly) So once again, and for the last time, the day is saved, thanks to the Powerpuff Girls! You know the ones I'm talking about.Category:Tropes Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:The Powerpuff Girls (classic) Category:Crossovers